Dr Cockroach and Mr James Justin Time
by The Potal
Summary: Dr. Cockroach has accidently turned himself human! It would be good, other than the fact that he has no memory of who he was. Now Sweden (this story is based on Monster vs. Aliens the tv series.) is the only one that can help. That is until they met up with Karen Monhwake that is...
1. It's a great day to lose your memory!

Dr. Cockroach and Mr. James Justin Time

Of all of my mentors, Dr. Cockroach had to be the weirdest. In fact, he didn't even know that he was my favorite {never less a} mentor. He was just different. And that was what I liked about him.

In the afternoons I would watch him from the door that was always opened a creak. That all changed one evening, though. I was walking back from the restroom, when I saw him. Instead of the walking, talking, and human sized cockroach he was, Dr. Cockroach was human! He had dark shaggy brown hair, the same yellow eyes, and wore a shirt and a pair of pants. He was also leaving Area 51! I walked up to him. ''Dr. Cockroach?" Dr. Cockroach turned to me. "I'm sorry, child, but I am not this Dr. Cockroach you speak of. I am Mr. James Justin Time." "Then what are you doing here?" Mr. James frowned. "I really don't know. I don't remember a thing other than my name." I tilted my head at him. I knew who he was, but ,yet, I could not tell. Mr. James must've been who Dr. Cockroach was before the accident. I didn't have the heart to tell him. "Can I at least come with you?" Mr. James smiled kindly. "Of course."

**Susan**

The next morning I spent three hours looking for Dr. Cockroach. He wasn't in the garbage, looking for supplies, in the café, hanging with Link, or even in his room. His room was destastores. Looking under every fallen thing, I feared the worst. That's when I found a recorder. I turned it on. "Here I am, women and jets, as I, Dr. Cockroach, does the unthinkable! I shall make a portal with this machine that takes me into the _past."_ But as Dr. C turned on the machine, it went haywire. It shot him with an eligible light, and something emerged from Dr. C. It was what I think was his former past!

**Sweden**

_"And that ain't country," the music player sang. _I, personally, wanted to grab that thing and beat it to a pulp. We were in Mr. James {the General's} car. Mr. James , though, hadn't stealed it. I had persuaded the General to let me borrow it. "So, who are you?" "I'm Sweden. I'm an alien." {Mr. James had almost fainted there.} "A what!?" "Alien. Don't worry, I'm only here for a report." Mr. James nodded. "So, what was I? Your experiment?" "No! Me and you were friends!" "Good. But, what was you and I doing in the desert?" I swallowed hard. I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't tell the truth either. "You got hurt and wandered off," I manged. "Okay. You want to sleep there tonight? I'm awfully tired." By that time, we had got to the nearest town with the ugliest hotel I've ever seen. But with Dr. Cockroach hurt, I had no choice in the matter. "Sure."

Inside the hotel room was no different. ugliness. Mr. James went straight to bed. I, however, couldn't. I didn't know what to do. Call Susan? Nooooo, she'll kill me. Go back in time and stop all this? Good plan, but ,sadly, I didn't have anything to build a time machine. My intergerlateit phone rang. It was Coverton. "Sweden, keep Dr. Cockroach under your control," he whispered. "Together, we can rule the world!" That's when I hung up, only to be called by Susan. "Sweden, where is Dr. C, and what have you done to him!" I hung up faster than a jack-rabbit.


	2. I learn how to spill the beans

**Sweden**

I awoke to the sound of vomitting. Not plesant. For a minute, I questined where I was, then remembered. It was a beautful morning, though the ugly plaid shads wouldn't allow it to be seen from inside. I rose imiddtlay, thinking of Dr. Cockroach. When I saw him, I gasped. He was deathly ill. I had to get a doctor for the doctor.

The doctor looked at me with that I'm so sorry honey look after she excamed Dr. Cockroach. She thought I was a little six year old human girl. And that's how I wanted it. "Honey, I'm afraid he's on his deathbed." "Deathbed?" I asked, confused. "He's going to die. But hey! You should get Karen Monwahk! She's good at this kinda stuff. But you will need to convese her though. She retired after that assult last summer..."

Karen Monwahk was completely country. From her hat to her boots. I found her in a bar, singing. After she finished, I walked up to her. "Karen Monwahk, can you please save my father?" Karen looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Last summer, I was assulted by a man, and I ain't going back." "Please? He's on his deathbed!" Karen frowned. I knew she would help me now...

"Okay kid, spill the beans," Karen said, yaking me around by the shoulders. "Black-eyed beans or baked beans?"{ I had thought this would acually help Dr. Cockroach.}"Now, no funny buisness, what?" "You said to spill the beans." "That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean?" "Tell me the truth." So I told her...


End file.
